


Too Straightforward

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee Shop, Nonbinary Character, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: “There’s a stunningly beautiful person drawing in a sketch book across the coffee shop from where Regina is sitting. She’s been trying her hardest to pay attention to reading her book and relaxing on her day off but they keep distracting her.”
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Too Straightforward

**Author's Note:**

> A fic heavily influenced by DYLTGIR by Rio Romeo. I highly recommend checking their music out if you haven’t already.

There’s a stunningly beautiful person drawing in a sketch book across the coffee shop from where Regina is sitting. She’s been trying her hardest to pay attention to reading her book and relaxing on her day off but they keep distracting her.

And, despite having been out for nearly a decade, she still feels a flip of terror in her gut when she considers approaching them. She drinks her coffee slower than necessary to stay there longer while she works up the courage to ask them out. She allows herself another glance after what she deems to be an appropriate, not at all creepy length of time between this one and the last.

Their choppy, pitch black hair is styled in a mohawk. They’re adorned in a worn-out leather jacket over a band shirt that she can’t actually read from the heavy metal script, black skinny jeans, and combat boots with purple laces.

They look back at her, their green eyes popping out vibrantly past their dramatic black eye shadow. They remind her faintly of a raccoon but in a good way.

God, they’re gorgeous. She easily loses herself in their eyes. They feel familiar, warm even. The person smirk cockily and she looks away fast, her face heating up painfully hot at the realization that she was not only staring but she was caught staring. How long, she has no clue.

Now she has to do something to not look like she’s 5 seconds away from becoming some stalker freak. She stands, shakily walking over to their table. She bumps their arm gently with her knuckles. They glance up at her and smile. She might throw up with how nervous she is. “Hi,” she says quietly.

“Hey,” they reply huskily. They look her up and down, revealing a devilish smirk.

“I was wondering... I-uh-Do you like Girl In Red?” Regina asks. They raise their eyebrows in delighted intrigue. “I mean, are you, like, you know?” she continues, flopping her wrist limply.

The person cackles. She could place that laugh anywhere. Her face drops when it occurs who this is, which spurs them on to laugh harder. They stand up, patting their jacket all over, and pull a business card from their breast pocket.

“For the record, I prefer Hayley Kiyoko,” they reply playfully.

They toss away their empty cup and salute to her before they leave. They knew the whole time. She looks down at the card in her hand.

Jay Sarkisian (They/Them)

Artist

The card is accompanied by their number. Regina could scream from how embarrassed she is. She goes back to her table and clears it before leaving to go home and lick her wounds.

***

It takes Regina a day to text which doesn’t shock Jay in the slightest. They dissolved that girl into a puddle of gay mush and savored every moment.

They almost have to erase everything they ever thought about her with how shy she was since that is not Regina George. At least, not the one that she went to Northshore with. That Regina was so sure of herself, confident in a way that bordered arrogance.

And, sure, they made up before going their separate ways but this was an unexpected devolvement. They hover their thumbs over their phone’s keyboard, thinking of a reply to the text.

**Regina:** Long time, no talk. You look really good. Happy.

This is Regina, by the way.

 **Jay:** You still want to talk to me now that you know who I am?

 **Regina:** Very much so.

Is there any chance that we could forget about the past and start fresh?

 **Jay:** No.

However, there’s a chance that we could go out for dinner if you end up at Little Italy Pizza around 7.

We could catch up

Make up

Make out

 **Regina:** I’ll see what I can do.

Jay grins, leaning against outside of the restaurant as they put their earbuds in and play one of their numerous recording of Damian singing. They check their watch. 6:14. Hope bubbles in their chest for their possible dinner partner.

Less than an hour to see if they’ll be woken from their slumber or if their childhood dream of going on a date with Regina George will actually come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


End file.
